


Taeyong Day

by Leetaekbokki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leetaekbokki/pseuds/Leetaekbokki
Summary: As Taeyong saves his fans from Monday blues a familiar username keeps on popping during his v-live. What will he do?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Taeyong Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this site so please bear with me! anyway this fic will serve as a heat-up, please look forward for me more in the future *bows*
> 
> Disclaimer: The plot of this fic was inspired from Taeyong's latest vlive and I might have tweaked some parts of it. Happy Reading!

He cannot help but to release a big sigh after sitting on his bed while thinking what he should do next. With the tons of work on his to-do list, he cannot distinguish anymore which should be done first nor should be least prioritized. He opened his phone to check if there are any messages from a certain person only to be found none.

_“Maybe he’s still busy, I’ll just wait a bit more.”_ – he thought to himself and proceeded to scroll further on his phone to see thousands of notifications popped up on a certain application.

_“bubu we miss you! Always stay safe and healthy”_

_“Taeyong-ah! Have you seen [redacted]’s video?”_

Taeyong this, Taeyong that but he made sure to read all those messages as he appreciates thousands of stories from his fans as if they are his friends telling him how they had their day.

_“Maybe I’ll just open v-app as I promised.”_ Then he proceeded to his usual spot. He secured his phone, opened the app while waiting for viewers to come in one by one. He remembered way back then it took him how many minutes before the count increased into thousands but now it surprised him that in less than a minute there are already 100,000 live views from his stream.

_“Hello everyone! How are you doing?”_ he started to interact. Many chats started to show on his screen then one message caught his attention from a certain user.

_“It’s very cold outside but seeing your face makes my heart warm”_

It made Taeyong chuckle a bit and replied _“I knew you would watch this live.”_ He cannot wipe the smile on his face but he had to proceed with the other viewers.

_“Okay, I’ll start. Hello everyone I am Taeyong from NCT, nice to meet you!”_ Even though he has debuted for years, he still cannot remove from his system to formally introduce to his audience. Many fans greeted him back, some are just smashing their keyboards while others have their own queries like

_“Taeyong please say *I love you in foreign language*”_ then he would also say _“I love you! I love you NCTZEN”_

_“Come visit ** soon”_ if only the situation permits Taeyong would also want to go overseas with his members without cameras taking them but he remembered he has still lots to do that immediately aches his head and back … literally.

_“Me also, would want to go there but the pandemic is still on-going so until now, let’s just stay home and be healthy.”_ He replied by putting a smile on his face to cheer up fans. Then he continued to read messages until a familiar username again asked if he had eaten already.

_“Yes, I have eaten already. Although a while ago I only ate a sandwich because I was so busy that I forgot to eat again.”_ He shared then he remembered yuta.

_“I had a coffee but Yuta drank it instead - ”_ he cut his talk and read again a message from the familiar user.

_“What did you eat? I told you, I don’t want you to be sick so you should eat at right time”_ he ignored the message first and continued to talk about yuta

_“- but he promised to buy me 100 more to replace the coffee he drank.”_ After that he replied to the certain user so that he will not be worried more.

_“Okay what should we do.”_ He opened his desktop and tried to think what he can do to make the stream livelier. He shared things about the blanket that he has until he saw fans talking about their recent performance on MAMA

_“Do you want to watch our performance on MAMA?”_ Then he opened the video.

From then, he laughed at himself for mumbling during their awarding and how he was a little scared when the producer raised him high through ropes during the performance. All throughout the video he was watching with a serious expression until the last part came which made him smile a little bit. God knows what the reason may be but he just had the urge to smile.

_“My sister sent photos from the performance but it was all Johnny’s photos.”_ He paused for a second to act as if he was sulking. _“That’s all I’m going to say.”_ Then he leaned on his chair and thought if he should continue. _“Noona, if you’re watching this you should explain”_ then he paused again. _“I’ll tell this to brother-in-law”_ then he laughed evilly.

_“Aigoo my tyongie-hyung is very naughty, should I punish you when I got home?”_ it was again from the same user. It made him blushed a little that’s why he decided to cover himself with the blanket until he felt the warmth on his cheeks subsided.

Then he sat back again and saw some were asking for song recommendations. He decided to tease his fans and let them hear one of the songs he’s been working on. The song was about someone that makes his heart flutter and loves the person as a whole with all his heart. But being honest to himself, he wants that certain viewer to hear that song because it was really dedicated to him.

_“How was it”_ he asked giddily. Eyes wrinkling from smiling like a proud man who just successfully confessed to someone he liked. _“I am still doing some changes for this song. But so far that’s the only thing that I can let you hear.”_

Everybody in the chat was freaking out after the song and now asking for his solo album. He also wanted to answer about his solo album but the company doesn’t allow him to discourse on this topic yet. He smiled at the various reactions but what joyed his heart most was the reply of the familiar user. _“I love you too.”_

It has been an hour since he opened the live but his audience are still energetic asking him things and making him do stuff. He also resorted on doing instant karaoke to entertain them. _“Since today is Monday, I know I should do my job as your Monday fairy.”_ He stated. A fan even said that they should do the live until midnight. It made him laugh “I’m a busy man, I can’t do that” he replied.

_“Everyone I hope you had a good day; I know it is hard but I know you can do it! Good job everyone”_ then he acted like he’s patting the camera as if he was giving comfort on a first point of view. He wanted to share how he really feels lately but he doesn’t want his fans to be worried. There are things to share but he chose not to for first, he’s constantly monitored not just by the management but also his spectators waiting for an opportunity to twist his own words against him.

He stared at the comment box and saw the signal that he’s been waiting for him to end his live.

_“I’m done for today, wait for me in a bit.”_

Taeyong bid his goodbye to his fans and promised them to see in person after the pandemic. After that he started to prepare himself, ate his unfinished food while waiting for him to arrive. After a while he heard a few soft knocks on his door and he hurriedly stood up to greet the person from the other side.

As the door opened, he was immediately enveloped with a big, tight warm hug. A small kiss was pressed on his forehead. _“Have you eaten your dinner already? how was your taping?”_ Taeyong muffled as he crashed on Jaehyun’s broad chest.

_“Fine,hmm, only had onigiri from a convenient store.”_ He replied. _“Then let’s make you dinner. Come on.”_ He tried to get off from his hug but Jaehyun only tightened it more _“No, 5 minutes.”_ Then they just stood there hugging each other, filling the gap between them.

Suddenly Taeyong tapped Jaehyun’s shoulder _“What?”_ he asked.

_“You should be careful when leaving your comments. What if fans caught you?”_ pinching Jaehyun’s squeaky cheeks while scolding him.

_“Look who just professed his undying love for me on-air. Don’t worry the feeling is mutual.”_ He replied back and now both of them are laughing while they’re both in comfort of their warmth.

_“I’m home”_ Jaehyun whispered in his ears. It’s Taeyong’s Day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thank you for reaching until the end comments will be highly appreciated. Happy Taeyong Day!


End file.
